


Quiet

by Going_Feral



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Some OC's - Freeform, but more hurt, mentions of trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Going_Feral/pseuds/Going_Feral
Summary: Not all of the memories were nice.Especially for Tolys.
Relationships: Lithuania/Poland (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Quiet

Quiet

There was always quiet.

The only sounds that arose from the peace was that of chirping crickets and the occasional bullfrog, making their music of the night. 

That quiet is what kept Feliks up so late. He sat in the kitchen which he shared with his husband, enjoying the blissful sounds that for once hadn’t come from cars or any modern machines. He would’ve enjoyed the moment with Tolys if he hadn’t been sleeping in their bed upstairs, finally getting the rest he needed. 

“Just like the old days”, he whispered to himself. It was an obvious exaggeration he noted as he looked down at the warm cup of tea he held in his hands, and the pink slippers on his feet. Though he didn’t focus on those, he focused on the feeling. The feeling of safety in their home, of warmth in his heart when he thought of how just upstairs, Tolys slept quietly in their bed. 

And that thought brought him away from the calm night outside the kitchen window, and back upstairs.

As Feliks made his way to his room, he reminisced more on the memories of life with Tolys. The days they’d spent in rye fields, or riding horses in the woods, or the nights they’d spend in passionate throughs. 

As he entered the room, he looked towards the man he loved laying in their bed. The sight filled him with even more bliss until he noticed the twitching in Tolys’ left hand and a few beads of sweat forming on his forehead. 

Not all of the memories were nice.

Especially for Tolys.

He too loved to relish the loving moments between him and Feliks, but unfortunately, the bad memories outweigh the good ones. The crusades, the partitions, Russia, the union. They never seemed to end. 

Feliks had been accustomed to treating Tolys when those memories made themselves known. Unfortunately, they made their presence at night, when the man was asleep, and could not escape from them. 

Feliks sat next to Tolys, preparing to wake him up before the dream could get dark, but it had been too late and Tolys sprang up from his spot on the bed. Feliks knew he had to console him but he had no clue what he was supposed to say. Usually, he’d hear Tolys talk in his sleep, and it’d give him context, but he hadn’t been there long enough. 

The only clues he had to the severity of the nightmare was how bad he was hyperventilating, and the few tears he could see forming in his eyes.

Feliks tried his best to calm the man down. The usual moves were gently rubbing his back, whispering to him that “it’s okay” or “it's all over now”. It seemed to be working until Tolys’s shaky breath released a few words.

“It’s all my fault”

The phrase hit Feliks like a train, as he figured out what had caused his nightmare. 

The crusades.

Tolys hardly talked to him about those times, but when he did he could never keep it together. Especially on the topic of his family. The brothers and sisters he watched die. Feliks never knew much about them, but he knew a few details. 

He knew that Tolys was maybe a few feet from Semigallia when he died, the same went for many of them. He knew that Tolys saw the Teutonic Knights take Latgallia away and that it was the last he saw of her. He knew those hurt Tolys the most.

“Oh, honey don’t say that,” Feliks said making larger circles on Tolys’s back “you know that’s not true.”

“He was- he was right there” the Tolysn’s chest tightened, and with every word he had less control over tears edging over his eyes. “I could’ve stopped it, he was right there” and as his sentence was finished Tolys broke. 

Holding his head in his hands, Tolys shook. Even when he cried, he was always so quiet. 

Quiet.

There was always quiet. 

In Tolys, in their home, outside the kitchen window.

Quiet.


End file.
